


Victory

by MsCongeniality



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-25
Updated: 2005-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-03 21:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsCongeniality/pseuds/MsCongeniality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the 'Battle' challenge at <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/100_roadtrips/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/100_roadtrips/"><b>100_roadtrips</b></a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Victory

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'Battle' challenge at [](http://community.livejournal.com/100_roadtrips/profile)[**100_roadtrips**](http://community.livejournal.com/100_roadtrips/).

It always came down to this.

It came down to this one moment when diplomacy had been exhausted and Heaven's army had intimidated all they could. The moment when the damned soul of Heaven came to take his place at the head of their impotent ranks. It was in this moment that the posturing stopped and the battle truly began.

And in that moment, Heaven's victory was no longer in doubt.


End file.
